Rogue Protocol
by MR RAGE AUTHOR NR3
Summary: i go rogue due to my real and only love Life Kate being hurt and i activate Rogue Protocol and i hunt down Jack Da Killa and im soon hunted by Kitty Katswell to be taken in but im let go and thats all


Rogue Protocol AN: this is a one shot fanfic and this is also to let another very good Tuff Puppy Fanfiction Author by the name of Homey DaClown so that he knows what words to use and stuff so that he may know

i just arrived in the hospital and i barked in throught the front hospital doors and i came up to the info desk

"Yes id like to know where Kate Rage Manniste's Room is what number" i ask

the info desk lady shows me the number and points to the direction

"Here you go" she says

"Thank you very much" i say and i start really quickly running towards the room and i soon reach it

i soon reach the room and i open the door and i see Kate is strapped to machines monitoring her vital signs and such

i take out the bible and i start reading it and i sit down aswell

soon some other people arrive like Kitty Dudley and some other people that are from TUFF

"Do you think god will save her" Asks Kitty

i dont answer and i put the book away

soon my phone rings and i look at the number and i know who it is but i answer anyway

"how does it feel to have one of your friends and your only true love very much hurting and on the edge verge of death" says a dark voice and its Jack Da Killa

i get very angry and i get mad and also very pissed off

"your going down im gonna make sure your put six feet under the godamn ground and im gonna make sure god sends you to hell im gonna kill you so badly by putting my m1911 pistol right between your 2 eyes you sick fuck" i say with a very angry voice

i then hang up on him and i call my protocols operator

"activate rogue protocol im gonna go after Jack Da Killa"

she then activates rogue protocol and my watch goes totally red and i run out of the hospital and take my Lover Kate's '70 Dodge Charger and i go to my hideout really quickly and i get a shotgun aswell as a M4A1 with enough ammo and some body armor and i go to the location that Jack Da Killa is hiding at

Killa St 21

i soon arrive and i bust through the doors with my shotgun and i begin slowly killing his guards and his members and his security guarding him and i soon run out of ammo for the shotgun so i start using my M4A1 and i start blasting my way through and i soon reach the top floor and i shoot through the walls and the door and i kill almost everyone and then i throw inside a double banger flashbang and i soon breach and i hold him at gunpoint and i headbut him with my stock of my M4A1 and i look to see i have one round left and i soon smile very devishly

"say goodnight Jack Da Killa" i say while smiling devishly but then i hear footsteps and i turn around to see Kitty Dudley and their other tuff agents and friends looking horrified

i then soon escape through the rooms window and i break it with the butt of my stock of my M4A1 and i soon drop it and i get into Kate's '70 Dodge Charger and i soon go to my hideout again and i meet my maids there

i soon arrive and i get out

then i hear my toyota supras engine and tires and i see Kitty get out of it and point her blaster pistol at me

"MRM PUT YOUR HANDS UP RIGHT NOW!" Kitty Yells at me

"Move my car" i say while walking away towards my hideout

"NAH BULLSHIT PUT THEM UP RIGHT NOW NO MORE RUNNING" she yells again

"IM NOT RUNNING" i turn around and yell at her

she then closes the door of my toyota supra and walks towards me

then we hear dirtbike noises coming towards us and we see 2 vietnamese males on them and they pull out silenced Mac 10s they start shooting at us and they hit one of my security guards and he dies soon after after he falls down to the ground

Kitty starts Shooting at them but doestn make a single hit and she soon gets into my toyota supra and starts driving after them both and drives off while i get into Kate's '70 Dodge Charger and i soon drive the other way to cut one of them off

Kitty is really quickly driving after the 2 vietnamese people and hits the NOS button and starts going even quicker after them

she takes out her blaster pistol and starts shooting at them both but misses and soon one of them jumps of the road and gets behind her and she is scared but i soon come in from the other road and i ram him off the road with the back bumper

he soon falls off the road and into some nearby mountain fields and is very badly hurt and cant really move

soon they reach the city of Petropolis and she turns her car to the driver side door and starts really quickly shooting at the first and final vietnamese gangster and hits him and he soon falls off and dies as Kitty gets out of the toyota supra car and runs to his location and avoids getting hit and checks him if hes still alive but is found out to be dead

she then soon sees me and she starts whispering "call 911 YOU CALL 911!" she yells and gets back into my toyota supra and starts pursuing/going after me as i went Rogue and i soon make a slight jump over a road and keep going straight and Kitty soon follows after me but not that far behind me

we then stop at a nearby red light and i start talking "3 years ago i use to drive here for test drives a quarter mile race me and you nothing else" i say and we both begin readying up and soon it hits green and we drive off

i lift up off of the ground and soon go back to the ground with my front tires and im ahead of her but she hits the NOS button and catches up to me and we begin reaching the quarter mile and we see the train tracks and we see the train coming we soon start bracing but we make it and i soon get hit by a truck and make some flips and i get somewhat hurt and wounded she then soon checks on me and yells "MARKO" and soon shes me a little bit bloodied and i say "thats not what i had in mind" i soon get out of the car and she helps me out and we soon hear sirens coming near our location and she feels sorrow and regret for me and decides to let me go as she needs to give him a 3rd life and chance to live she soon hands me the keys to my toyota supra and i ask her "you know what your doing" she answers "i owe you a 3rd life and chance to live" i nod and i go into my toyota supra as the sirens get louder and nearer and i soon drive off and the screen goes black as the credits roll 


End file.
